Inhibition of dipeptidyl peptidase-IV (DP-IV), an enzyme that inactivates both glucose-dependent insulinotropic peptide (GIP) and glucagon-like peptide 1 (GLP-1), represents a novel approach to the treatment and prevention of Type 2 diabetes, also known as non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). The therapeutic potential of DP-IV inhibitors for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes has been reviewed: C. F. Deacon and J. J. Holst, “Dipeptidyl peptidase IV inhibition as an approach to the treatment and prevention of Type 2 diabetes: a historical perspective,” Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 294: 1-4 (2000); K. Augustyns, et al., “Dipeptidyl peptidase IV inhibitors as new therapeutic agents for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes,” Expert. Opin. Ther. Patents, 13: 499-510 (2003); and D. J. Drucker, “Therapeutic potential of dipeptidyl peptidase IV inhibitors for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes,” Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs, 12: 87-100 (2003).
WO 03/004498 (published 16 Jan. 2003), assigned to Merck & Co., describes a class of beta-amino tetrahydrotriazolo[4,3-a]pyrazines, which are potent inhibitors of DP-IV and therefore useful for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes. Specifically disclosed in WO 03/004498 is 4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this compound are generically encompassed within the scope of WO 03/004498.
However, there is no specific disclosure in the above reference of the newly discovered monobasic dihydrogenphosphate salt of 4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine of structural formula I below.